


Death, While Impermanent, Is Highly Unpleasant

by Alphawulf



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, I just love the idea of respawning ok?, I like killing characters what can I say?, So there's a lot of death, Tekkit, and descriptions of people dying, basically I just typed out every death she experienced in her first 20 some minecraft episodes, kim's apprentice series, putting them through pain makes me happy, respawning mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphawulf/pseuds/Alphawulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She found it hard to describe how she was feeling just then. She felt...floaty. Light and floaty and free. It was nice. She didn’t know where she was, or how she got there, or anything really. But she couldn’t find herself caring.</p>
<p>(aka: Nano dies. A lot. And some others do too. It's just life for select few in Minecraftia)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death, While Impermanent, Is Highly Unpleasant

**Author's Note:**

> Kim's one of my favorite Yogscast people, and so that made me wanna kill her off again and again. In here is a collection of all her deaths (and the deaths of some others) during "The Apprentice" series on her channel. She dies by arrow, naga, falling, lava, being in space, and more, so I mean, I don't go into too great a detail but 'beware' I guess.  
> I've always been curious as to how people represent respawning in stories set in minecraft: some avoid it, some just passively mention it. This is my take, how I imagine respawning. It's rarely from the perspective of someone watching someone else respawn, so the main idea isn't strictly in the story, but it goes kinda like this.  
> Someone gets injured then dies. Their body appears to go pixel-y, disappearing from the fatal wound and working outwards til the body is gone. They reappear in their bed, fatal wound first, then, as they feel it, they awake and feel the wounds healing in reverse order til they're good as new.

The first time she remembered experiencing death, not the death of a zombie or creeper or a normal death like that, but an actual,  human death, was Sjin.  Back at Mahogany Meadows.They were walking back to his farmhouse at night, after clearing her home of chickens. Why he decided it was a good idea, storing the damn chickens there, was beyond her, but he told her he’d help clean it up, so that’s something, she guessed.

Then again, why they decided it was a good idea, walking through the farm at night, was beyond her, too.  They should have expected monsters. But an angry zombie and multiple endermen were a bit too much for the exhausted farmer and apprentice. While she went for the zombie, one enderman had overpowered Sjin and she gasped as he let out a pained yelp, the enderman’s long fingers pulling a large chunk of him away. He fell to the ground, going a bit fuzzy at the edges, especially around his torso-where the chunk was pulled from. She forced herself to look away when the wound looked like it was becoming pixelated-she's probably just going into shock and seeing things, was the conclusion.

She lunged at the monster and killed it (it was so close to dying why couldn’t they have killed it  _ faster _ ) and looked back to where Sjin had fallen. Except. He wasn’t there.

“S-Sjin?” She called, looking around the dark night fearfully. Then there was crashing noises coming from his farmhouse. She readied her ruby blade, equal parts grief and anger, ready to kill whatever was trespassing.

Sjin stumbled from the house, leaning against a pillar and panting. She dropped her sword and ran forward, hugging him tight. He was startled by the hug, but slowly he wrapped his arms around her.

That’s when she punched his shoulder (not painful, but it was unexpected enough to make up for that) and demanded an explanation _ right the hell now holy hell she thought he died what happened _ .  He didn’t seem to understand.

“I just respawned, Nano. Nothing special.” Her eyes were squinty, nose scrunched slightly, head tilted a little to the side, and he realized that  _ she didn’t know _ . He led her inside, rubbing at his chest slightly (it still hurt, just a bit), and told her all about respawning. How people like him and her, and quite a few others, can’t actually  _ die - _ die. If they’re mortally wounded, they’ll eventually end up back on their bed-maybe accompanied by a few scars or so-but no worse for wear. 

She seemed utterly fascinated by the concept, and she thought of how she  _ never  _ wants to experience that. Ever. She asked why they’re different, why they get to come back, and he mumbled about smug god dogs or something and then started talking about planting pumpkins, giving her some seeds for her garden. The change in subject made her even more unsure about ‘respawning’, but she prompted him for a new bed. If she had to respawn, she didn’t want to come back on a chicken-poop encrusted blanket.

  


~*~*~

  


The day she met Sips was not a good one. He and Sjin, seperate, may have been fine, but together they bring out...something in each other. Something volatile. 

Sips had come over to the farm by Sjin’s invitation, Sjin having taught her all he could about farming (or enough for her to piece together the rest). She packed up her things, gave her house a final glance, and followed them to the compound. They told her they had a place for her to stay while she worked there.

They had given her many jobs, and it was overwhelming. A lot different from the slow paced life of farming. One of her tasks was to blow up two of their old buildings. The first building once held lava and the other was where they had interviewed potential pool boys.  She didn’t understand why they needed a separate building just for interviewing, especially with their huge, empty skyscraper on the other side of the pool that could have sufficed. 

Whatever, it’s all going to be blown up now. She felt very uncomfortable, holding so much TNT on her person. One spark and she’d be blown sky high! 

Inside the lava building, it looked like it had been a long since it was used. There was sand strewn about everywhere, dust coated the empty glass pillars, machines lay in disrepair on the floor. She heard footsteps behind her as she carefully placed the TNT around. Sjin came in, grabbing some of the better looking machines to fix up. Better than letting them blow up, he explained. She tried to make the TNT supplies stretch. Didn’t seem like enough for both buildings, but they  weren’t helping her get more, so it would do. 

She led the redstone from the TNT to outside, past the pool.  _ What the hell even is redstone _ , she thinks as she works. Apparently it made the TNT explode, which was all she needed. 

Sips called to her, telling her to blow it all up already. She placed a lever down next to the dusty red trail, and flicked it. The redstone glowed, but no explosions followed. Sjin told her to go in, check it out.

Her heart racing, she walked slowly inside. Hm. The redstone wasn’t interacting with the bombs.  She knelt down, trying to make it look ok. 

“You have to find the sweet spot!” She could hear Sips say from outside. She tried picking one up and putting it in another place, but nothing worked. She ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. Why did they think she could rig explosives and make it work? Suddenly, she heard a hissing sound, and she swung around, expecting a creeper. 

Instead she saw Sjin, lighter in hand, running from the building. Her heart leapt into her throat, mind whirling, trying to process what happened. There was laughter. They were laughing and there was hissing and her feet wouldn’t move and she  _ needed to get out _ .

  


It felt a bit like being deep underwater, in a way. Something pushing in on all sides, trying to crush you, but less orderly than water. It was also hot. Very very hot. 

The first explosion, the one Sjin threw in ( _‘_ _ I’ve been exploded by Sjin. Sjin! Of all people...’,  _ she thought ) , had sent her onto her back, bits of rubble poking her, right ear ringing loudly (the left one feeling strangely empty). Her head fell to one side, the back throbbing slightly from landing, and her nose brushed a bundle of TNT.

She started to curse, but it was lost in the cacophony of the TNT going off and the building groaning under its own weight. She felt bits of stone hit her from other explosives, embed in her skin. Major burns bubbling their way onto her skin, white hot and every nerve screaming at her. The one in front of her had not gone off yet.

Maybe it was a dud. She did have to make that one herself, didn’t find it in a chest. She almost breathed a sigh of relief, having survived the whole ordeal. Oh when she got her hands on Sips and Sjin...

The pain of her face being burned and blasted apart only lasted for a split second before she died.  

  


She found it hard to describe how she was feeling just then. She felt...floaty. Light and floaty and  _ free _ . It was nice. She didn’t know where she was, or how she got there, or anything really. But she couldn’t find herself caring.

She was vaguely aware that while she felt floaty, she couldn’t really feel herself. Like she didn’t exist. Her arms, legs, torso. Oh well. Did she even ever have any of those?

Her nose suddenly appeared to have popped into existence. It felt funny, like when it’s bumped against something and it’s all uncomfortable. She kinda had a headache, too. It especially hurt near the back of her head. She tried to rub it to soothe the headache, but her arm (huh, guess she did have that, then) felt fuzzy, as if she had been laying on it for a long time. 

She was startled out of the mostly dream-like state by a wave of  _ ow  _ spreading through her. It started at her toes, working it’s way up, and as it passed, every inch of her skin seemed to sing of fire. 

Her mouth opened to scream, but no noise left her. After the wave had washed over her, ending with a final pinprick on her nose, her limbs decided to obey her again. Her body was relatively pain free, although her back kinda hurt in some places, her head throbbing a little. She reached up to massage her head, but her fingers found that her hair was warm and sticky. 

Before she can think to freak out, a pulse of some kind went through her, from her core outwards, and her back was no longer in pain, and her hair fixed itself, smooth and blood free. No headache either.

She was so confused. Is this what Sjin told her about? Respawning? Something seemed off somehow though. What was it?

Her nerves suddenly decided to register real world senses now, and holy crap she realized how windy it is. She had never felt so much wind before. Why was it so windy?

She looked down and her stomach does a little jump. She was falling. How, wh-she was  _ falling _ why was she falling she was  _ in the sky falling _ . Wasn’t she supposed to be back in her bed?

An image pops into her head, her last look at her house, the chest emptied, everything boxed to be brought to the compound. Bed dismantled. She hadn’t had time to sleep at Sipsco yet.

Dread laced through her. Was she gonna fall, land, die, respawn, rinse, repeat? Was this how she was gonna spend the rest of forever? 

She hoped that dying by falling wasn’t painful, if she would have to relive it over and over.

Taking in the landscape, she wondered if she’d fall from the sky in a different area every time she came back. It would be more interesting then, at least. 

The castle she was falling towards seemed pretty cool. She wouldn’t mind falling past it a few more times, just to admire the handiwork (she thinks of her own house and laughs, despite her situation).

She could see someone in the courtyard, holding a slightly glowing book, as she was headed towards the fountain. Looked painful. Fear surged from her previously lax state.

“Oh God oh God oh God nooo!”

  


~*~*~

  


Could someone die from boredom? Cause she sure felt like that was happening. 

It had been, what, a few weeks since she fell into that magical glass dome? Sounded about right. She hated being locked in her tower. Who wouldn’t? No one to talk to but herself (she tried to convince herself that she hasn’t stooped to that level of insanity), having to ration food, no sunlight. 

She had also been very itchy, but she just blamed it on not having a shower in her tower. Dumbest design ever. She had somehow began to accumulate what looked like dust all over her hands. Well, it was probably dust. It was a bit sticky, wouldn’t rub off no matter how much she rubbed or scratched at it, looked blue-ish brown in the light that could filter past the boarded up windows. 

Yeah, probably dust. Mud. Whatever. 

She only briefly entertained the thought of trying to kill herself to get free, but she realized quickly that she would just go through the pain of dying and end up in the same situation, respawning in her bed in her locked up tower.

So she just had to deal with slowly going crazy. It was easy to distract herself at first; cleaning her ruby tools (her hoe still had dirt on it from Sjin’s farm. She shuddered, Ugh, Sjin), reading and rereading her books (she didn’t understand the manuals for a lot of the machines, but she had a few of them memorized from reading them so much), sorting through her chests and organizing them, actually figuring out the macerator.

After a while it all felt too boring to hold her attention, yet she had nothing else to do. 

Dying of boredom sucked. A lot.

She wondered how it would feel to respawn after one did die of boredom.

  


~*~*~

  


Wow, she couldn't believe it! This was the most complicated thing she has ever created! She examined the portal gun. Hell yes. Lalna was grinning at her as she jumped around, opening a few portals here and there in triumph. He stopped smiling when she opened a portal underneath him and sent him tumbling from the ceiling, landing on his back. 

He then did the same to her. She flicked the jetpack on just before she hit the floor- she didn't have as much armor as he did, and that would've  _ hurt . _  He started telling her some rules about portal guns, but he probably should've done that before she got her hands on one. She cut him off mid sentence (something about making a portal to the moon?) by shooting more portals around him. He scolded her, trying to get her back, but to no avail. 

She ran outside. More space to dodge. He followed, laughing a little. More portals were shot, blue and orange ovals jumping their way across stone bricks and grass. 

Then an orange one flew into the sky and the two watched it as it went, higher and higher, losing it deep in the sky.

They looked to each other. Nothing. Maybe portals couldn’t go that far. They probably dissipated after a bit. Right?

The blue portal glowed a bit brighter, showing off a beautiful starry expanse, millions of pinpricks on the endless canvas of deep dark.

Then they were being sucked in. 

She screamed, and he screamed and then the castle was gone and she was in  _ space  _ holy  _ shit _ . 

She felt bubbly. Everything was bubbly and she felt like she was expanding and it hurt it  _ hurt  _ her chest felt tight and she tried to hold her breath but it  _ hurt  _ and she coughed but there was no air and it was like she was being boiled but with no heat.

Vision going black, she saw Lalna drifting nearby, a bit blurry. 

She died before he did.

There was a pressure on her back, and slowly her vision came back, shivering slightly, air rushing quickly into her lungs. It hurt to breathe. She still felt puffy, but she seemed to deflate quickly, and suddenly she felt warm, much warmer. 

She was on her bed, perfectly ok. Man, has gravity always felt this nice?

“Why did you do that?” She could hear her communicator crackle to life.

“I didn’t think it would actually reach the moon!” She replied, walking down her stairs and looking out her door to the courtyard.  Wow. It was a mess out there.

“Looks like the portals gone.” She could see him flying high above the castle. Well, she was glad that’s over with. She shot another portal.

And got sucked in again. Felt bubbly and bloaty and cold and breathless again. 

Died again. Respawned again. 

When she could form coherent thought once more, she noticed Lalna’s voice, sounding worried. The floor shook, books fell from her bookcase. Boards cracked away, falling but there was no sound of them hitting the floor. She went to the stairs, trying to see what the hell was going on.

The pulling force drug her down the stairs, through a hole in the floor, and killed her in space once more. She came back, but not in her bed. She was next a body of water, near the Jaffa Factory.

“Everything is gone, Nano, everything is gone!” Lalna was saying, and she could almost picture him running a hand through his hair, shaking his head at whatever her tower looks like now.

No more shooting portals to the moon. Bad idea. 

  


~*~*~

  


She has been shot to death, too. Wasn’t too bad. It happened when she was getting ready to go on holiday with Lalna and Honeydew. They were gathering materials, she had been mobbed by baddies. A skeleton took aim at her unarmored form and hit. 

Sure it hurt, and when she respawned, it felt like the hole in her chest just surged close quickly. But this was in the wake of being sucked to the moon  _ three times . _ It wasn’t that bad, or special.

Now, though, she _ is _ more careful when it comes to walking around alone at night.

  


~*~*~

  


Oh. My. God. Oh my god, was all she could think. Honeydew and Lalna were flying about unnaturally, cracking with borrowed power, making items appear out of thin air. Their presence felt wrong,  completely and utterly  _ wrong _ .  But they were making cool things happen. Honeydew started putting down cages of some kind that made many squid appear and start slipping through the lake water, Lalna making cute animals appear in her room.

But then the dwarf went too far. He accidentally made the wrong creature, unused to the creative god-like powers flowing through his veins. A giant green snake appeared just outside their hut and smashed half of the front away. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from it, couldn’t force herself to move for a bit. The adrenaline hit her then, and she quickly took to the skies, through the naga hole, and looked down on the once peaceful fishing lake. 

The naga was thrashing around, wrecking the landscape, leaving giant holes and making large waves. She couldn’t believe her eyes. More and more started appearing, Honeydew losing control of the powers. She landed on the edge of the cliff, watching the mayhem, watching the many serpents decimate their house, when a zombie took her by surprise and offed her. She was back in her tower, they boy’s exclamations of shock greeting her as she stood up quickly.

“Guys, I’m nowhere near yo-” She felt like she was being sucked to space again. She felt a pulling, pushing, swirling sensation as everything around her vanished. Everything was pushing in on her, the darkness. That’s when she reappeared, in the broken shell of their vacation home, nagas swarming around like angered wasps. Some were stopped, flicking their tongues out, and one turned to her, just spotting her. She was frozen by fear, and it took that time to lunge at her and bite her in two.

She sat up in her bed, gasping and shaking, midsection aching and tingling. Before she could compose herself, she felt like she was being sucked into nothingness again, this time appearing next to Lalna, atop a tree. Falling to her knees, she watched as they started to consume the world. Lalna and Honeydew were flying about, trying to figure out how to get rid of the damned things. Honeydew tried to gain control of his temporary power, but to no avail. He couldn’t make the things go away. Lalna claimed he had a plan.

Does it involve exploding, she had asked, and he avoided the question, something red and dangerous appearing in his hands. She flew above, shaking her head, watching as he placed down a nuke in their once pleasant home. 

As she watched him do so, she felt a slight jerk from her jetpack. The flames sputtered, then stopped, and her stomach dropped out, a scream coming from her throat as she landed next to the nuke, close to going off. She felt her legs crack, splinter, and the rest of her crumpling to the ground. Her head smacked against a hard edged rock as the nuke detonated.

She felt her skin falling back into place like water, headache vanishing instantly, legs popping back to how they’re supposed to be. She could hear Lalna saying he was gonna set off more nukes, the first one didn’t work  _ why  _ didn’t it work? 

They thought that would be the last they heard of those nagas.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda ends on a cliffhanger but endings are hard. Also I mean, if you've watched the series then you know what happens sooo.
> 
> If you made it this far, thanks for reading!


End file.
